At present, touch screen terminals in the market include, for example, a touch mobile phone, a touch MP3, and a touch notebook. In a touch screen terminal, a user touch operation mode includes a touch slide mode and a touch click mode, the touch slide mode is touch slide of a user on a touch screen, and the touch click mode is touch single-click or touch double-click of a user on a touch screen. After receiving a touch action of a user, a touch screen terminal determines a mode of the touch action according to an intrinsic threshold that is set in the terminal. For example, in a mobile phone event processor of a touch screen mobile phone, 15 pixels are generally used as a threshold for determining the touch click mode and the touch slide mode. If a touch press event is received first, and then a touch slide event is received, and a position shift between a subsequently received touch uplift event and the touch press event is in a fixed 15-pixel range and the touch slide event is also within the 15 pixels, it is determined that the user touch operation mode is the touch click mode, and a user click operation is performed. In contrast, if the position shift is greater than 15 pixels, it is determined that the user touch operation mode is the touch slide mode, and a user slide operation is performed.
In the implementation of the present invention, it is found that incorrect operation easily occurs in identification of the user touch operation mode due to different user habits. For example, some users are accustomed to use a touch pen, and a contact area is small, so that the pixel range used for determination is small, and the operation of the user may be accurately identified if the threshold is 3 pixels; while some users are accustomed to operate with fingers, and a contact area is large, so that the pixel range used for determination is large, and the operation of the user may be accurately identified if the threshold is 15 pixels. Even in some cases, finger sizes of different users are also different, and for some users, the operation of them may be accurately identified if the threshold is 20 pixels. Therefore, incorrect operation easily occurs in identification of the user touch operation mode by using the same determination criterion on different users.